


Silence Isn't Always a Virtue

by artobsessed_writes



Series: Soul Eater AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deaf Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Soul Eater AU, deaf lance, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artobsessed_writes/pseuds/artobsessed_writes
Summary: Lance headphones break during a training fight and Pidge says it'll take a week for her to fix themLance has never gone this long without being able to hear since he lost his hearing to begin with. Keith isn't the best at dealing with emotions and helping others out but he decides to at least give it a shot this time. He just wants to help his weapon to feel better. That's what meisters are supposed to do right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. I got another story for these too up.  
> This is my first time writing smut outside of roleplaying with my friend so it might not be the best. I tried at least ^ U^ 
> 
> As always you can check out more stuff on my tumblr at: artobsession-stuff.tumblr

It was all that Lance’s fault they were in this mess to begin with. Keith cursed as he quickly evaded another attack from the stitched-up scientist. They have been fighting for nearly two hours and it was getting to be a little much. Swinging Lance around to aim at the mismatched man and ignoring the weapon’s protests, Keith shot at the other meister. None of his shot landed though, which wasn’t a surprise since he hasn’t landed a single hit on the guy since they started. Yeah, this was all Lance’s fault.

They had been arguing in the cafeteria like they always do when it happened. Keith wiped the gooey food they were all forced to eat off his face and glared at the Cuban boy who was sitting across from him.

“Seriously? Throwing food like your in grade school because you’re upset? What are you? 7?” His blood boiled and it didn’t help that he had only gotten three hours of sleep because of training and Lance’s had a stupid need to blast music at 8 am every morning.

“As if? You know I am older that you, right? If anything, you acting like the kid here, being all sulky and grumpy just cause you didn’t get your beauty sleep.” Lance’s voice was seriously starting to get on his nerves and Keith grit his teeth.

“You’re gonna talk to me about beauty sleep? I’m not the one that goes to bed with a face mask on!” He stood up from the table so he was taller than the brown-haired boy, but the insufferable idiot got up too and butted heads him.

“I do it because it helps with acne. You think this beautiful face is easy to maintain? Of course, you don’t cause you do nothing to take care of yourself, you stupid mullet head! Hell, I’m the one that always has to save you during missions!”

“Really? You’re gonna bring up our missions? Last week you nearly got us killed because of the pretty girl at the bar said hi to you. She wasn’t even your age, she was old enough to be your older sister!”

“No, she wasn’t! My older sister is 22 and that girl was at least 20. That’s only like two years older than me!”

“She was still way out of your league!”

“Says you!”

“Enough!” Both of them blinked when they heard the new voice and turned to the person who owned it. Pidge was standing next to them with her arms crossed in front of her chest and she did not look happy.

“You two are making breakfast nearly impossible to enjoy. Can’t you go 5 minutes without fighting over something meaningless?” Keith opened his mouth to argue that their fights weren’t about meaningless things but the glare from the smaller girl shut him up before he could say anything. 

“You guy need to learn how to work together otherwise your stupid bickering is gonna get us all killed out in the field. Luckily for you, yours truly has the perfect idea.” Her smile did nothing to set Keith at ease. In fact, all it did was make Keith worry for his safety

So, that’s how it all happened and why they were in their current situation right now, fighting a deranged scientist all because Lance couldn’t shut up and be quiet for one in his goddamn life. Keith was so caught up in his lamenting he didn’t notice the shock wave from his opponent’s weapon. It threw him back and he thought he would have hit a tree since they were surrounded by a forest but instead he hit something soft. 

Blinking he looked behind him when he heard a grunt. Lance was hunched over, his arm around his stomach, wheezing like he just had the wind knocked out of him. Keith realized he probably did since it seemed like Lance was the one that hit the tree instead on him. The Cuban boy looked up and glared at him.

“Would it kill you to pay attention more? I don’t think you’ve noticed but while you are off in La La land we are currently fighting someone!” He yelled as he failed his arms in way that gestured to what is going on now. Leave it to Lance to open his stupid mouth and ruin the moment. Keith was gonna thank him but then the idiot started talking and now he remembered why he was so mad in the first place.

“Well we wouldn’t be fighting this guy if you could just have learned to keep your trap shut for two seconds!” Keith jabbed a finger into Lance’s chest as he yelled at him.

“Are you saying this is my fault?! You’re the one th-“Suddenly Lance stopped and looked really confused. He tapped his headphones and the confusion on his face only grew. “What the hell?” He kept tapping his headphones until he looked over Keith’s shoulder and his eyes grew wide. 

“Duck!” He yelled as he pushed Keith to the ground, both barely avoiding the blade of the scientist’s scythe as it sliced the tree behind them in half. 

Keith’s back hit the ground hard and it hurt. He looked up to Lance who was above him and opened his mouth to speak, but Lance cut him off.

“Shut up and just take this guy out already. I am really sick and tired of fighting and would like to go get something to eat since you made me miss breakfast.” He transformed back into his weapon form and Keith got back onto his feet. Oh, sure now everything was his fault. It’s not like he was tired of fighting this guy for two and half hours straight. He was the one running around trying to nail this guy, Lance didn’t have any room to complain. Keith grumbled as he ran over to another tree and grabbed a low branch. He swung himself up and climbed the tree until he was high enough that the leaves hid him. At least the upside to Lance was that he was a long-range weapon which meant he could avoid that stupid scythe while shooting at the other meister. Keith lined up his shot and pulled the trigger.

_____________________________

 

It was another three hours before they were done. They hadn’t even won the fight, the stupid scientist just decided he got bored and said the fight was over. Keith would have kept going just in spite of him but he was too tired to move. Laying on the ground in the middle of the clearing they were sparing in, he breathed heavily as he stared up into the sky. He felt Lance transform next to him and turned his head to seem him sitting crossed legged on the ground still tapping his headphones.

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith asked as his breathing started to calm down. The brown-haired boy looked over at him and tilted his head. Cute, is what Keith would have thought if that itching irritation wasn’t still there. Let it be known Keith was never good at letting go of his anger quickly.

“What did you say?” Lance questioned.

“I said, what the hell are you doing?” Keith answered, not bothering to keep the exasperation out of his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was repeat himself over and over just cause Lance wanted to keep fighting. He was still angry but he was also tired. 

“Oh. I was trying to see what was up with my headphones. They’ve gone all frizzy and it’s making the whole hearing thing kind of difficult.” Lance says as he powers off his headphones and takes him off to look them over. 

“Maybe Pidge can figure out what’s wrong.” He mumbles to himself or at least that’s what Keith assumes he was trying to do. Instead he said it louder than his normal talking voice. Great, now he gonna have to deal with an even louder Lance all because he can’t seem to take care of his headphones. This day sucked.

_______________________________________

 

When they brought the headphones to Pidge she looked at them with annoyance as she took the headphones and checked them over.

“Did you take a sledgehammer to these? The mechanics inside are all messed up and are rattling.” She says this as she shakes the headphones. It sounded like there were a bunch of marbles inside them.

“No.” Keith answered since Lance couldn’t. Pidge was looking down at the headset when she was speaking. “We got thrown into a tree.”

“Thrown into a tree? Why the hell did you let yourself get thrown into a tree?” She nearly yelled as he looked directly at Lance so he could see what she was saying.

“I didn’t let myself do anything. Keith was too busy daydreaming to pay attention to what was going on and I was being a good weapon and protecting him from his own stupidity!” Lance yelled and he put his hands on his hips, turning to glare at his meister. Keith covered his ears as Lance yelled for no reason.

“Would you stop yelling? No one wants to listen to your horrendous voice when you shriek like that.”

“I am not yelling, mullet head!”

“Yes, you are and it’s annoying.” Keith said back, making sure Lance could understand exactly what he is saying.

“Well excuse me but I can’t hear anything because you screwed up my headphones.” Lance grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward to butt his head against Kieth’s. “Thanks to you I won’t be able to hear anything for the next-“

He turned to Pidge, eyes still bright with rage. “How long do I have to wait for them to be fixed?”

Pidge considered the question as she took the headphones over to her desk. Turning back around she tilted her head a bit.

“About a week or so.”

“A WEEK?!” Lance’s voice pitched high and it was grating on Keith’s nerves. Lance turned back to Keith and pushed him back in anger.

“Thanks Keith. Now I have to spend a week in silence.” Venom dripped from Lance’s words and he turned to leave. Walking to the door he called back over his shoulder. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out Keith. You might end losing your hearing just like me and then where would we be?” He slammed the door when he left, leaving Pidge and Keith in the room on their own.

“Well he seems to be taking this well.” Pidge said as she goes over to her desk and sits down to start working on fixing the headphones.

“Whatever.” Keith said as he walked out of the room to go find food in the cafeteria. He didn’t care if Lance was mad at him, it wasn’t anything new. He was just more annoyed with the idea that now Lance was going to be even louder and more irritating that he already was. Getting to the cafeteria he plopped down next to Shiro and Allura with his food that he just got and ate in silence. He also ignored their questioning looks.

He was right. Throughout the week, Lance was even harder to be around than he normally was. They weren’t allowed to go on missions until he could hear again so they were stuck at home. “House arrest” as the headmaster had put it. Keith would have been fine with it since he could get more training done and he didn’t have to sit in the classroom listening the teachers drone on and on.But, unfortunately, the universe hated him and didn’t let him get any peace and quiet while they were stuck in the house. Because they lived together it was only a matter of time before Lance and Keith had to talk to each other and whenever they did talk it was exhausting. 

When the week started out all Lance ever did was yell. Whether he meant to or not Keith didn’t really care, all he cared about was how every conversation he had with the Cuban boy left him with a splitting headache and the need to punch Lance in the face just to make him shut up. Pidge suggested they switch to sign language to communicate instead so Keith doesn’t end up snapping and killing Lance by accident. Well he would have said it was an accident at least. Keith knew sign language because there was only so much you could do when you lived on your own for years in the middle of nowhere so it seemed like an alright idea.

___________________________

 

It was the middle of the week when he started to notice Lance was acting strange. He was more fidgety and quick to anger than he usually was. Just looking at him during breakfast one day made him blow up at Keith and storm out of the room before he even finished his meal. Keith was getting sick of it so he went to Pidge to ask her if she knew what was going on.

“He is probably getting anxious.” She said without taking her eyes off the pieces of technology she was fitting together under her microscope. “It’s the first time since he lost his hearing that he has been in complete silence for so long. It’s probably starting to get to him.”

Keith never really considered that. He knew why Lance had lost his hearing, the boy had plenty of nightmares that kept him up most nights because of it, but he never really thought about Lance getting anxious. He was always so loud, confident and blasé about his disability when asked about it that it hadn’t even occurred to Keith that he might be self-conscious or bothered by it.

“Well how do I fix him then? I getting sick of being yelled at for trivial things like taking the last cup of coffee or eating his favorite cereal, which he has a million boxes of.”

 

Pidge shrugged, “I don’t know if it’s really something you can fix. It’s something Lance has to live for now and there is no way around that. Best to just let him get used to and mellow out with time.”

That’s not what Keith wanted to hear and it bugged him as he left Pidge and went back to his apartment. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fix Lance like fixing a broken bike or any other object. It was an emotional thing and emotions are something Keith was terrible at. Half the reason he and Lance got into fights in the first place was because he couldn’t get his emotions straight. He just opts to go with anger since it’s the easiest feeling for him. 

He sighed as he walked into the apartment. It was quiet, which seemed to be a new normal ever since Lance stopped trying to talk and used signing instead. As much as he hated how annoying Lance could be at times the silence wasn’t any better. He used to like the quiet, but ever since he became Lance’s partner and started living with him he had gotten used to all the noise. Now that it was gone, it was a bit unnerving. If Keith felt this uneasy about the quiet, he couldn’t imagine how Lance must feel right now.

When he walked into his room the first thing he noticed was Lance sitting on his bed. He was leaning against the headboard with his knees up. He had his sketchbook resting against his legs and seemed entranced by whatever he was drawing. The second thing Keith noticed was that Lance was wearing one of his sweaters. It was a bit big on him since Keith was more built that his weapon. He was also a wearing pair of blue shorts that seemed to work well against his dark skin. 

Keith just stood there frozen in the doorway. Something about Lance wearing his clothes while completely lost in drawing was doing weird things to Keith’s heart and he didn’t know if he liked it or not. Finally breaking free from whatever trance he had been in, he walked over to the weapon and tapped him on the head to alert him to his presence.

Instantly Lance’s head shot up and his eyes went wide when he made eye contact with Keith. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and it caught Keith a little off guard. Suddenly Lance was scrambling with his sketchbook, trying to get off the bed as quickly as he could. Keith could see he was bright red and he couldn’t help but think it was a little cute. Only a little.

“K- Keith! W-when did you get home?” Lance said, the surprised of Keith catching him in his room made him forget to sign and speak instead. Unfortunately, since he had look at Keith to see what he what he was going to say back meant he couldn’t hide the blush on his face which just made everything worse for him. Keith raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Just now. What are you doing in my room and wearing my stuff?” he said as he gestured to the sweater that was falling off Lance’s shoulder a bit. From the amount of skin Keith could see he saw the faint light pink scars from the markings they’dd get when they use their enchanted weapon mode. Keith was never left with any scars, but since Lance was a weapon it probably took a larger toll on him. Focus Keith, this was not the time to be day dreaming.

“I, uh well. I- I was in my room earlier, drawing and I don’t know. I started to get really nervous for some reason. I came in here to see if you were home and you weren’t.” Lance fiddled with the sleeve of the sweater as he spoke. “Your sweater was on your bed and I put it on. It made me feel better so I decided to draw in your room instead. I can take it off if you don’t want me to wear it. I’m sorry for taking it without your permission, please don’t be mad.”

Even though Lance said he would take it off it didn’t really look like he wanted to. Keith just stared at him while he was talking. Never had he ever heard Lance apologize for anything expect when he was being sarcastic. It threw Keith for a loop. The combination of Lance standing in the middle of his room, fidgeting and wearing his clothes was doing that thing to his heart again and he still didn’t know how to feel about it. Lance seemed to get even more nervous under Keith’s stare and it took a lot of mental power to remember how to blink, let alone talk. He cleared his throat and looked off to the side a bit but he made sure Lance could still see what he was saying.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind all that much, I was just curious is all.” Lance’s face lit up at what he said and Keith thinks he might need to go see the school nurse to figure out what was happening to him and his heart because it should not be beating this fast from just seeing Lance smile.

“Really? You mean it?” Lance voice was too loud because of his excitement but Keith didn’t really care. He was too busy trying to focus on anything in his room other than Lance.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I don’t really care what you do, remember?” It probably wasn’t the best time to get defensive but like he said earlier, anger was the only emotion he was good at. It didn’t faze Lance though since he couldn’t hear the tone of his voice and he just stared at the ground, the blush that had faded was starting to creep up again.

“Would it be alright if I stayed in your room too. Like I said it makes me feel calmer and I promise I’ll be quiet.” He looked up so he could see Keith’s response and Keith officially deemed Lance bad for his health.

“Fine. I already told you I don’t care what you do.” Keith huffed as he walked out of the room, ignoring whatever response Lance gave him. He needed to train and get his mind off of things. Walking outside and setting up his training dummy he let the thrill of fighting over take his mind and forgot all about Lance and what his stupid smile did to him.

 

____________________________________

 

It was dark by the time Keith finished training and he was drained. Walking back into the apartment, he stripped himself of his shirt. It was all sweaty and gross from his work out and he wanted it off as soon as possible. He needed a shower, badly. Sighing, he walked into his room and threw his shirt into his hamper. It took him a few seconds to notice again but as he looked over to his bed he saw Lance still there. He had figured the idiot would have left by now but instead it seemed he had fallen asleep. His sketch book was on the floor where it must had fallen and the sweater he was wearing had ridden up slightly in his sleep, showing a sliver of the caramel skin that was underneath it. Keith shook his head as he teared his eyes from the sleeping Cuban on his bed. His shower was definitely going to be cold, he thought as he grabbed a change of clothes and made his way down the small hall to their bathroom.

When he was done with his shower which was probably longer than it needed to be, Lance was still asleep. Keith let a sigh fall from his lips and figured he would let the brown-haired boy keep sleeping. He hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep at night since he broke his headphones because of recurring nightmares. Keith decided he most likely needed the sleep badly if had fallen asleep in his room of all places, so Keith let him be.

He went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack and brought back into his room. He sat down at with desk with his snack and opened his computer. He still had an essay he had to write for class. It was due next week and he hadn’t even started it. He figured he’d get some work done while Lance slept. It was weirdly domestic for Keith as he worked on his writing. They were normally always fighting some creature trying to get 99 souls and a witch’s soul so he could turn Lance into a death scythe, well a death gun he supposed since that was Lance’s weapon form. They rarely got moments like these, where they could just kick back and relax. Not having to worry about their next mission. Keith kind of liked it. Kind of.

Keith was nearly done with his essay when Lance started to wake up. It was different from how he usually woke up which involved waking up with the fear that his meister was gone. This time he woke up gradually, letting the blanket of sleep slowly slip off his mind. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings slowly. It wasn’t his room but he knew Keith’s room well enough to not be freaked out. He sat up and stretched, feeling so much better than earlier that day when he was just a bundle of nervous energy. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked over to where Keith was and saw him concentrated on the screen in front of him. The weapon got up from the bed and walked over to see what he was writing.

“Whatcha writing?” he asked, Keith didn’t say anything or at least he didn’t think he said anything. He just scrolled to the first page of his essay and let Lance read the title of it. “The essay that is due in Ms. Marie’s class next week? Why are you doing it now?” Lance titled his head to the side and walked around Keith so he could see his face. Keith looked up at him as he spoke.

“I wanted to get it done while we had some down time in case there wasn’t any time later to finish it.” He said as a matter of fact. Lance nodded cause that made sense. Looking around the room he realized he was very hungry and he looked back at Keith.

“Can we go out to eat or something? I’m starving and there is barely anything left in the fridge.” Keith looked back up at him from his computer and sighed. Now that Lance brought it up, he was hungry too. The snack he made earlier hadn’t really helped.

“Sure.” He said as he saved his essay and stretched his back out, hearing his joints pop. “What are you in the mood for?” He already knew the answer but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Lance scoffed, “Something spicy obviously.” 

Figures.

____________________________

 

It was near the end of the week and Lance was getting restless. He couldn’t sit still for more than a few minutes. He was always pacing. Even wearing some of Keith’s clothes which seemed to become a habit for him, didn’t seem to help. Keith was getting antsy just watching him. The boy has been up for 48 hours straight. The only time he had really slept was when he was in Keith’s room but since then he hasn’t slept a wink in his own room. Lance was going to hurt himself if he kept this up for much longer.

Right now, Lance was pacing in the living room. The room was small but it didn’t seem to bother the brunette as he kept going back and forth. Keith sighed as he watched him from the doorway. This needed to stop. He made his way over to Lance and put his hands on his shoulders, which made Lance look up in surprise.

“You need to stop. All this pacing is not helping anything. When was the last time you had something to eat?” Lance seemed to avoid his eyes at all costs, opting for just staring at his mouth instead since that was the only thing he needed to watch.

“Hunk brought some food over and I had some of that.” He said defiantly but it only made Keith sigh.

“Lance that was almost two days ago. Are you saying you haven’t eaten anything since then?” 

This time Lance avoided looking at him altogether. “Maybe. I haven’t been hungry though so there is no point in eating.” 

He was shifting his weight from leg to leg since he was still unable to stay still for any amount of time. Keith just needed the Cuban boy to sleep, otherwise he was gonna have to explain to Shiro why his weapon was dead all of a sudden even though he hadn’t been in a fight for a week. 

Keith racked his brain for a solution as he watched Lance fidget under his gaze. He needed something to tire him out. An idea popped into his head and in any other situation he would have dismissed it instantly but drastic times call for drastic measures. Without even thinking twice about it so he wouldn’t back out, he took Lance’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. The squeak of surprise that came out of his weapon’s mouth was one of the cutest things Keith has ever heard. He pulled back to look at Lance. His eyes were wide and he could clearly see confusion swimming in them, but he saw no anger or rejection so he took that as a good sign.

“I have a way to get you to fall asleep, but you need to trust me alright? If I do anything you don’t like just hit me. Do you understand?” He spoke clearly so Lance would in no way be able to mix up his words or misunderstand him. The small nod of the brunette’s head was all Keith needed to move forward. He leaned in and kissed Lance again, wrapping his arm around the weapon’s thin waist and pulling him flushed against his body. Lance didn’t protest. Instead he looped his arms around Keith’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. This was just a way to get the Cuban to sleep Keith had to remind himself. However, the sounds that were coming out of his weapon’s mouth were slowly making Keith’s reasoning shut down as all the blood in his head moved downward.

He backed Lance up until he was at the couch and pushed him down onto it. Climbing over him, he broke the kiss to breathe and was stunned at the sight below him. He knew Lance was good looking but right now he was downright gorgeous. He was laying on the couch, chest heaving slightly from the kissing, bright blue eyes half lidded and lips wet and red. His hair was all mussed up, probably from Keith’s doing and he was still wearing one of Keith’s sweaters. Whatever small voice that was in his head that told him that this was only to get him to sleep was shut down because right now all Keith wanted was Lance.

He wanted everything about him. His voice, his taste, his smell. Keith craved it. Leaning down he kissed Lance again briefly before moving his mouth down to trail kisses down his neck. The sounds Lance was making was only encouraging him to do more and he moved his mouth to his collarbone, nipping at it gently.

Keith didn’t want to take the sweater Lance was wearing off since it looked so good on him so he only pushed it up as he moved down more and took one of Lance’s nipple into his mouth. Lance moaned when he felt Keith’s tongue flick around it. Switching sides Keith took his other nipple between his teeth and pulled on it slightly. He felt Lance shiver at that and decided to keep moving down. He kissed down Lance’s stomach slowly, making sure he felt every kiss as he worked his way down even lower. When he got down to his waistline he wasted no time undoing the button on Lance’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Lance’s erection sprung up and laid against his stomach. Keith was impressed. Lance was not average in the least, in fact he was quite big. Keith licked his lips as he thought about having Lance’s cock in his mouth. He looked up at Lance, making sure everything was still okay and he saw that Lance was staring at him. He watched him with eyes filled with lust and want. It did terrible things to Keith’s own aching erection but he ignored it for now. This was all about Lance. The brunette seemed to sense Keith’s hesitance and nodded.

“It’s okay. I – I want you, Keith. Please, please.” Lance’s voice already sounded wrecked and Keith had barely even started. Moving his eyes back to his cock, he moved his head closer and ran his tongue slowly up the underside of it. Lance shuddered and moaned, pleas falling from his lips as Keith took his dick into his mouth. Lance was big but Keith was no stranger to giving head and took the whole thing into his mouth. Lance’s back arched off the couch and his breathing became ragged and shallow. Keith wanted to wreck him more. He started to move his head up and down, watching Lance through his eyelashes as he sucked him off.

If Keith thought he was gorgeous before, he looked like a god now. Everything about him was beautiful. His caramel skin had a thin layer of sweat on it which made it glisten, his eyes were dark with lust but never lost their brilliance. The sound of Keith’s name that came from his mouth sounded so good. He moaned around Lance’s dick and he reached his hand down to his own throbbing cock to palm himself through his jeans.

“Ah! Ngh - god Keith - Keith. I’m gonna- I’m gonna.” Was all Lance was able to say before Keith felt the hot, thick liquid rush down his throat. Coming off his dick with an obscene pop, he watched Lance as he came down from his high. He unzipped his jeans and shed them along with him underwear. His dick was becoming too painful to ignore and he needed relief. Crawling up Lance, he straddled the brunette’s head and pressed his cock against mouth.

“Please.” He breathed. He needed Lance, needed to feel his mouth on him. Lance opened his mouth and took him in without hesitation. Keith tossed his head back as he rolled his hips, moving his cock in and out of Lance’s mouth. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. Lance’s tongue flicked around his length and he took him all the way to the hilt. The heat of his mouth made Keith feel like he was about to melt and when his weapon hollowed his cheeks to suck him harder a loud moan was torn from the meister’s throat. 

It occurred to Keith that Lance hadn’t even heard him beg and yet he took him all in without a second thought. The idea of Lance doing this without being prompted just made Keith moan even more. He continued to rock his hips as he felt Lance put his hands on his hips so he could take him even further down his throat. The coil that was in the pit of Keith’s stomach began to tighten and he felt himself getting close to the edge. There was no use warning Lance since he couldn’t hear him. Lance pulled back a bit and ran his tongue along the tip of Keith’s cock. He pulled out of his mouth all the way before he came.

He went still and everything went white and he felt the rush of his orgasm wash over him. When he finally came down from his high, he looked down and saw that he had cum all over Lance’s face. Shit. He got up and leaned over Lance, wiping as much cum as he could off him with his hand.

“Sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to do that.” He straightened up and put his pants back on and helped Lance put his back on as well.

“S’okay.” Lance’s voice was thick with exhaustion and it seemed Keith’s plan to tire him out had worked.

“I’ll be right back.” Keith went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean Lance off. When he came back the weapon was already asleep on the couch. Keith smiled a bit to himself. It made him kind of happy that he could be a good meister and help his weapon when he was in need. Rounding the couch, he leaned over Lance again and cleaned the rest of the cum off. He then lifted Lance up bridal style. It wasn’t hard since he was pretty strong and Lance was surprisingly light for someone so tall. He thought about putting him in his own room but Lance never seemed to sleep through the night when he was on his own. He decided to take him to his room instead. 

Walking into the room, he laid Lance down on the bed and got into bed beside him. Before he could even lay down full, Lance reached out and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. He rested his head against his chest as he fell back into a deep sleep. Keith knew it was because Lance liked to listen to his heartbeat to make sure he was alive even if he was asleep but it still made his face go red and his heart flutter a bit, which Lance groaned at. Settling down fully, he turned out the bedside table light and let Lance cuddle him as much as he liked.

 

_______________________________

 

“There we are.” Pidge said as she placed the newly repaired headphones on Lance’s head. “Turn them on. See if they are alright.”

Lance clicked the button that turned the headphones on and all of a sudden there was sound. He grinned and gathered Pidge up in a tight hug. She was not happy about this, evident from her violent protests of kicking and shoving.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best Pidge!” Pidge continued to squirm in Lance’s hold and tried to push him off her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don’t bust them again alright? It was a pain in the ass to fix and I am not doing it again for free. You got that? You better be grateful I didn’t charge you for this.” Lance finally let her go and she huffed, smoothing out her shirt and fixed her ruffled hair.

“I promise I won’t break them ever again. Scouts honor.” He held up his hand in the three-finger salute.

“You were never a scout idiot.” Pidge grumbles as she pushes him out of her room so she can go back to having peace and quiet.

Lance walked down the hall of the dorms after he left Pidge’s room to look for Keith. He had said he wanted to check up on Shiro but Lance was pretty sure he was just hiding from Pidge. After wandering around for 20 minutes he finally found Keith on the roof. He was lying on his back and staring up at the heaving sun. Lanced walked over and sat down next to his meister.

“So, it’s all fixed?” Keith asked as he turned his head to look at his weapon.

“Yeup. Now I’ll be able to hear all the cute little sounds you make the next time we have sex.” Lance said with a smug grin. He watched Keith as he got all flustered and spluttered on about there being a next time.

Oh yeah, Lance was super glad he got his hearing back.


End file.
